Into the Future
by nshawol566
Summary: Natsu dan Lucy bertengkar hebat! membuat semuanya khawatir!/"Kalau kau memang suka pada sikap, Sting.." Natsu menahan kalimatnya "Sana. Jadikan dia partnermu"/"Aku ingin cepat-cepat dewasa! Aku ingin tahu apakah aku semakin kuat! Jadi aku bisa mengalahkan si pemuda berambut merah muda yang bodoh itu!" /"Mau coba?"/"Apa kau ingin lihat? Masa depanmu?" /


**Yosh! Minna! Bella kembali dengan one-shot :3 hehe. Semoga kalian suka yaa ^^.Terinspirasi dari komik miiko ~  
**

**Disclaimer Fairy tail tetap om Hiro Mashima! XD yang the best!**

**Happy Reading~**

**.  
**

Fairy tail tengah mengadakan sebuah pesta yang mengundang semua serikat lain. Meskipun para undangan sendiri pun tak mengerti, acara apa yang mereka adakan ini?

Seorang gadis _stellar mage_, memainkan sendok teh-nya dengan malas. Sesekali menghela nafas panjang. Dengan dahi yang mengekerut, juga bibir mungilnya yang maju-mundur, jelas menyita perhatian seorang _barmaid_ cantik yang tengah mengelap beberapa gelas. Sangat aneh. Tak biasanya gadis pirang itu lesu, sedangkan pesta sedang berlangsung sangat meriah.

_Barmaid_ itu tersenyum kecil, dan menaruh gelas yang sudah ia bersihkan tadi kedalam rak sebelum kembali megalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis pirang di hadapannya itu. "Hey. Lucy, jika kau terus _mengkerut_ seperti itu.. cantikmu akan hilang, kau tahu?"

Lucy melirik Mira sebentar, sebelum memanyunkan bibir mungilnya lagi. "Itu tak penting sekarang, Mira" kini jari lentiknya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk meja bar. "Maksudku.. apa yang sebenarnya kita rayakan? Sampai mengadakan pesta seperti ini?"

Mira tersenyum lembut "Lucy.. kau seperti baru pertama kali bergabung dengan serikat ini" Mira melirik pada Natsu, Gray dan anehnya—Sting yang tengah beradu kekuatan. "Lihatlah. Apa yang kau lihat?" Mira menunjuk pada ketiga orang itu.

Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mereka. Ia melihat Natsu yang tengah memukul-mukul meja dengan semangat, sembari memperhatikan Gray dan Sting _adu panco_ di antara penyihir-penyihir yang lain. Mereka semua terlihat senang juga.. akrab?

"Apa kau sudah mengerti, kenapa kami mengadakan pesta ini? Untuk membuat semuanya akrab, Lucy"

Lucy tersenyum kecil "Kau benar, Mira!" Lucy menepak keningnya "Kenapa aku tak menyadari itu! Baiklah. Aku akan menikmati pestanya!"

Lucy baru saja melangkahkan kaki, ketika sebuah ember berisi—air keruh—mendarat pada kepalanya. Membuatnya basah kuyub. Sontak membuatnya menjadi perhatian satu ruangan. "W-Wooah! Lucy! Gomenne! Tadi aku ingin melemparkannya kearah Ice Princess! Tapi entahlah.. kenapa malah mengenaimu!" Jelas Natsu sembari berlari menghampirinya.

"N-Natsu! UGH!" Lucy mencoba bangkit dari tempat ia tersungkur.

Sting menahan lengannya, agar ia dapat berdiri "Kau tak apa gadis pirang?" Tanyanya pada Lucy. "Y-Ya.. terima kasih…" Lucy menjawab dengan malu-malu.

Natsu mengkerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak suka dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. "Cih. Ia hanya tersiram air keruh" Kata Natsu sewot sembari membuang wajahnya.

"Aku tak suka nada bicaramu, Natsu"

Semua orang kini menatap kedua partner itu khawatir. Firasat mereka buruk.

"Huh? Kau hanya tersiram air, Luce. jangan_ manja_"

Mendengar ucapan Natsu barusan, membuat emosi Lucy meluap-luap! Kini hanya menunggunya untuk meledak! "K-Kau.. KAU! _Kenapa tidak mencontoh sikap Sting!" _Teriak Lucy sembari menunjuk pemuda pirang yang berada disampingnya.

Natsu tersentak mendengar perkataan Lucy. Entah mengapa… omongannya sangat _menyakitkan._

"L-Lu-chan.." Levy berusaha meredam emosi sahabatnya itu.

"Kau yang salah, Natsu! Kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf saja! Maka semuanya selesai!" Lucy masih terus berteriak. Ia tidak peduli berpuluh pasang mata tengah menatapnya.

Seketika suasana hening. Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara. "Kalau kau memang suka pada sikap, Sting.." Natsu menahan kalimatnya "Sana. Jadikan dia _partnermu" _Natsu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"A-Apa?" Lucy menatap punggung Natsu yang menghilang di balik pintu masuk guild. "Oy.. kau membuat hatinya sakit. Gadis pirang" Sherry menepuk pundak Lucy. "A-Apaan! Natsu yang salah!" dengan sebal Lucy menyambar jaketnya yang berada pada meja bar dan berjalan keluar guild. Saat ini ia ingin pulang!

Semua khawatir dengan Natsu dan Lucy. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

"Master? Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Mira penuh kecemasan. Master hanya menghela nafas. "Kita serahkan pada mereka Mira, semoga ada _sesuatu_ yang membuat mereka berbaikan"

.

**Into the Future**

**By**

**Nshawol566**

**.**

Lucy berjalan menuju apartementnya dengan hatinya yang masih panas! Ia menendang-nendang batu kecil yang ada di dekat kakinya, kesal. "Ah.. perasaanku jadi tak enak" Gumam Lucy. Ia berharap tak ingin melihat tampang Natsu untuk beberapa waktu.

"Cih!" Lucy mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat _dewasa_! Aku ingin tahu apakah aku semakin kuat! Jadi aku bisa mengalahkan si pemuda berambut merah muda yang bodoh itu!" Lucy mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya.

"_Mau coba?"_

_Deg_. Lucy merasakan seseorang tengah menatapnya. Dengan perlahan.. Lucy menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Seorang pria dengan jubah hitam tepat berdiri dibelakangnya.

"_Apa kau ingin lihat? Masa depanmu?" _Tanya pria berjubah itu. "Hahaha…" Lucy tertawa gugup. "Y-Ya.. A-Aku ingin.. eto.." Lucy sedikit melangkah mundur, mencoba menjaga jarak agar tak teralu dekat dengan pria misterius itu.

"_Tapi mungkin… tak seindah yang kau bayangkan.."_

Perkataan pria itu membuat Lucy bingung. "Aku kan belum tahu seperti apa masa depanku!" Kata Lucy sewot.

"_Kuberikan bola ini.."_ Pria itu memberikan sebuah bola sebesar kelereng pada Lucy. Dari pada dibilang bola, itu lebih terlihat seperti mutiara, karna warnanya yang putih bening dan bercahaya. _"Saat kau pulang.. menghadaplah cermin yang ada pada kamarmu.. lalu genggam erat bola ini.. tutup matamu untuk beberapa saat, dan.. sebutkan harapanmu.. untuk melihat masa depanmu"_

Lucy menatap bola ditangannya. Apa pria misterius ini dapat dipercaya? Apa ucapannya benar?

"T-Terima kasih" Dengan begitu , Lucy berlari menuju apartementnya.

Pria itu melambaikan tangannya pada Lucy, senyum lebarnya tak pernah luntur _"Semoga berhasil, gadis pirang" _Setelah itu.. ia menghilang.

(….)

"Tadaimaa…" Lucy merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasurnya yang empuk. Sembari kembali memperhatikan bola—aneh yang baru ia dapat dari—pria misterius tadi. "Cih. Kau pasti bercanda. Mana ada hal seperti itu" Lucy bangkit dari tempat ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati cermin yang berada di pojok kamarnya. "Tak ada salahnya kalau dicoba"

Lucy mengahadap penuh pada cermin dikamarnya. Dan menutup matanya. Ia menggenggam erat bola itu ditangan kanannya. Lucy menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengucapkan..

"_Aku ingin melihat masa depanku"_

_**Wuuush!**_

Lucy merasakan banyak angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Entah apa yang terjadi saat ini. ia terlalu takut untuk membuka kedua matanya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, angin yang menerpa tubuhnya tadi.. berangsur hilang..

Dengan perlahan.. Lucy membuka matanya. Ia tersentak ketika ia melihat pantulan sesosok gadis pirang pada cermin dihadapannya. Apa itu dirinya? Ia terlihat… sangat cantik!

Rambut pirangya kini tumbuh hingga pinggulnya. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi juga lekuk tubuhnya yang indah, menambah nilai kecantikannya. Ia mengenakan _dress_ seperti Mira., berwarna biru muda. Lucy melihat tangannya yang masih memiliki lambang Fairy tail. "Jadi.. beberapa tahun kedepan, aku masih menjadi penyihir Fairy tail"

Belum lagi ia melihat kunci zodiac yang ada pada meja kerjanya. 13 kunci zodiac! Ia memiliki semuanya! Lengkap! Lucy melompat-lompat senang!

Sepertinya masa depannya akan menyenangkan! Ia menjadi gadis yang cantik! Memiliki kunci zodiac lengkap! Ia juga masih menajadi penyihir Fairy tail! Sepertinya… pria misterius itu.. salah.. masa depannya sangat indah!

Lucy pun memutuskan untuk berkeliling—di dunia masa depannya ini.

Lucy keluar dari apartemennya dengan semangat. sembari bersenandung ria.. Lucy melangkahkan kakinya menuju guild Fairy tail. "Lucy-nee!"

Lucy menolehkan kepalanya, ketika seseorang memanggil namanya "Huh?" Ia menatap bingung sosok gadis di depannya. Rambutnya hitam dengan topi koboi menghiasi kepalanya. "Kenapa malah menatapku.. begitu Lucy-nee?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ano.. kau siapa?" Lucy lupa kalau ia berada di masa depan. Yang pasti.. orang ini telah bersamanya dari dulu… tapi siapa?

"Hah.. apa kepalamu terbentur? Aku Asuka" Asuka tertawa kecil. "Asuka?" Lucy membelokan matanya. Asuka-chan sudah besar! Ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik!

"Wooaaah! Kau sangat cantik!" Lucy memeluk Asuka erat. "Lu-Lucy-nee! A-aku tak bisa bernafas! Lagi pula… ada apa? Apa kau benar-benar terbentur?" Asuka mengelus kepala Lucy. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak! Keadaanku sangat baik!"

"Jadi.. Asuka-chan.. berapa umurmu?"

"Huh? Pertanyaan yang aneh lagi.. Lucy-nee.. aku 13 tahun" Jawab Asuka masih dengan tatapan bingung akan sikap Lucy.

"13 TAHUN?! DAN KAU SUDAH SETINGGI INI?!" Lucy mengukur tinggi badan Asuka, ia bahkan sebentar lagi mengalahkannya.

"Ya?"

Ah. Ini mengingatkan Lucy akan sesuatu. "A-Asuka-chan? Apa kau tahu berapa umurku?" Tanya Lucy, ingin memastikan ia berada pada berapa tahun saat ia datang dari masa lalu.

"Hah! Kau benar-benar sedang tak enak badan Lucy-nee! Kau 25 tahun! Ya ampun!" Asuka menepuk keningnya sediri, frustasi. Lucy hanya dapat tertawa gugup.

Asuka menghela nafas "Baiklah.. Lucy-nee.. aku ingin menjalankan misi dulu. _Pacarmu _sudah datang tuh" Asuka mengedipkan matanya jahil pada Lucy dan berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan wajah bingung Lucy.

"Gadis pirang.."

'Suara ini.. jangan-jangan…'

"Sting?!"

"Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu sih?"

'Sting pacarku? Ini pasti bercanda!' Batin Lucy memberontak.

Lucy masih membuka mulutnya lebar. menatap Sting dari atas hingga bawah. Ia—lumayan—terpesona. Wajahnya yang cakep juga rambut spyke pirangnya yang semakin panjang, juga postur tubuhnya yang tegap juga terlihat kuat itu… semua gadis pun pasti ingin menjadi pacarnya!

"Kenapa malah bengong? Ayo kita jalan" Sting mendorong Lucy pelan, agar Lucy berjalan dihadapannya. Selama perjalanan Lucy hanya dapat melirik kanan dan kiri. Semuanya terlihat sedikit berbeda.

"Kau kenapa, huh? Sikapmu aneh" Sting membuyarkan lamunan Lucy.

"A-Ano.. Sting?" Panggil Lucy pelan.

"Hum?" Sting melirikan matanya pada Lucy. Tapi kepalanya masih menghadap lurus kedepan. "A-Apa kau selalu menungguku tiap hari?"

Tiba-tiba Sting berhenti melangkah, lalu ia tersenyum kecil "Tentu. Agar aku bisa mengatarmu" Lucy hanya dapat tertunduk malu. Sting tertawa kecil melihat wajah merah Lucy "Justru aku ingin bertanya.. apakah.. kau s_uka _berjalan denganku?" Lucy tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sting. Lucy jadi gelabakan "A-Ano Sting! Aku harus kesuatu tempat! Kita sampai disini saja!"

"Hey kau mau keman—!"

Sting memotong kalimatnya ketika Lucy berlari meninggalkannya. "Gadis yang aneh. _Pemuda berambut merah muda_ itu.. memang benar"

(...)

Lucy berlari menuju kearah guildnya. Begitu sampai didepan sebuah gedung berlambangkan Fairy tail, Lucy sangat kagum dan terpana. Gedung serikatnya sangat besar! Jika dulu hanya tingkat dua.. kini mungkin tingkat tiga! Bahkan sorak-sorakan anggotanya pun semakin keras, menandakan banyak anggota yang mereka miliki sekarang.

Lucy pun membuka pintu guild "Tadai—eh?" Lucy menghentikan sapaannya. Guildnya terlihat berbeda. Memang Fairy tail kini banyak memiliki anggota guild baru.. tapi.. kemana teman-teman lamanya?

Lucy melirik pada meja bar, dimana selalu ada barmaid cantik yang manyapanya. "Mira…" Gumam Lucy. Tidak. Mira tak ada disana. Gray? Erza? Happy? Levy-chan… dan semua teman lamanya? Kemana mereka!

Ugh. Lucy ingin menangis. Ia ingin kembali kemasanya. ia ingin _bertemu_ teman-teman lamanya.

"Loh? Lu-chan?"

Lucy kenal suara ini! Lucy membalikan badannya dan langsung melompat memeluk Levy! "LEVY-CHAAAAN! AKU PIKIR AKU PENGHUNI TERAKHIR DISINI!" Lucy menangis dramatis."L-Lu-chan! Kau ini berat!" Levy berusaha mendorong Lucy.

"Levy-chan! Bantu aku! akudikasihbolasamatukangsihir,tiba-tibaakusudahsam paidimasadepan!" Jelas Lucy, dengan sekali nafas.

"Huh? Aku tak mendengarmu Lu-chan! Sebaiknya kita kesuatu tempat saja! disini terlalu berisik!"

Levy mengajak Lucy kesebuah taman dekat guild mereka. Lucy tak pernah tahu ada sebuah taman dekat dengan guild mereka?

_Oh yeah.._ masa depan.

"Hah…" mereka duduk pada sebuah kursi taman dibawah sebuah pohon rindang. "Guild Fairy tail kini sangat berisik. Lebih kacau dari pada dulu" Keluh Levy.

"Ah.. ngomong-ngomong Levy-chan. Kemana _teman-teman_ kita?" Tanya Lucy. Seakan lupa pada 'pria misterius yang memberikannya bola ajaib'.

"Huh? Aneh kau bertanya begitu, kau seperti terbentur sesuatu Lu-chan?" Lucy hanya dapat _bersweatdrop _mendengarnya. Levy orang kedua—tidak. Ia yang ketiga, mengatakan bahwa Lucy aneh.

"Tapi.. yah.. baiklah. Gray sedang menjalankan misi satu tahun bersama dengan Juvia, setelah mereka jadian" Lucy mendekap mulutnya, berusaha untuk tidak teriak, saking kagetnya. "Lalu.. _Strauss siblings _tinggal beberapa saat pada sebuah desa, mereka tengah membantu penduduk itu setelah diserang oleh penyihir gelap"

Lucy mengangguk, sembari terus membuka telinganya lebar. "Cana dan Laxus sedang bulan madu" Lucy kembali tersentak, tapi segenap tenaga ia berusaha menahan agar tak berteriak!

"Happy hidup tenang dengan Charle dan ketika anak kucingnya. Wendy dan Romeo menjalankan misi 3 bulan. Erza yang baru saja melahirkan.. masih harus dirawat dirumah sakit di kota sebelah. Dan.. Jellal terus bersamanya" Levy melirik pada Lucy disampingnya yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"L-Lu-chan? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Kau terlihat seperti menahan nafas?"

'Memang Levy-chan!' Batinnya berteriak. Masa depan jelas membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung! "Dan.. Gajeel?" Tanya Lucy.

Levy tertunduk "G-Gajeel_-kun_.. sedang mengadakan latihan dengan Lily disebuah gunung. Apa kau lupa? Ia pergi sejak 3 bulan yang lalu.."

"Kau memanggil Gajeel dengan –_kun_?!" Lucy berteriak. "Lu-chan? Kenapa kau kaget sekali sih? Kami sudah _bersama_ sejak dua tahun yang lalu! Dan.. apa otakmu sudah _benar _kembali?"

"A-Ah… gomenne" Lucy duduk kembali. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan seseorang "Natsu. Natsu dimana,Levy-chan?"

Levy menatap Lucy dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Lu-chan… apa kau lupa? Natsu sudah _pergi_ sejak saat itu"

Lucy mengkerutkan keningnya. Apa maksud perkataan Levy?!

"A-Apa maksudmu, Levy-chan?"

"Natsu pergi.. sejak _hari _dimana kalian bertengkar hebat. Hanya karna kau tersiram ember berisi air keruh. Esok harinya ia memutuskan pergi untuk mencari Igneel. Hingga sekarang… kami tak tahu dimana ia.. dan bagaimana kabarnya"

Lucy mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia tidak pernah semenyesal ini! ia merasakan _sakit._ Bagaimana jika ia tak dapat bertemu Natsu lagi? bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa meminta maaf padanya? Kenapa ia sungguh kelewatan?

"Kalau kubilang Lu-chan.. kau dulu sungguh berlebihan" Levy kembali memulai pembicaraan "Ingat-ingat deh. Ucapanmu dulu. Kau berkata '_Kenapa tidak mencontoh sikap Sting!' _sejak saat itu.. hubungan kalian menjauh. Padahal kalian adalah partner"

Lucy tertuntuk. Levy benar. Ia sangat bodoh.

"Aku mengerti perasaan Natsu. Orang akan sebal jika dibeda-bedakan dengan orang lain, apa lagi jika orang itu.. orang yang kau _sayang.."_

"Uh?" Lucy mengangkat kepalanya yang tertuntuk.

"Yup! Sudahlah" Levy bangkit dari ia duduk "Aku harus segera pulang, Yo-chan pasti lapar! Aku menitipikannya pada penitipan anak"

"Yo-chan? Penitipan anak? Si-siapa itu?"

"Apa?! Otakmu hari ini benar-benar… _konslet _Lu-chan! Yo-chan adalah_ putraku_!"

Dengan begitu… Lucy_ ambruk_ ditempat.

(...)

Kini Lucy tengah berjalan melewati jalan setapak. Melewati tingginya semak-semak. Saat ini hatinya kosong. Ia terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah rumah kecil di tengah hutan. "Natsu.." Lucy melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Rumah kecil itu kini sepi dan tak berpenghuni. Disekitar rumah itu ditumbuhi ilalang juga akar pohon yang menjalar.

Penuh debu dan kotor. Sangat tak terawat. Lucy membuka paksa pintu rumah kecil itu.

Membuat sebagian sarang laba-laba yang ada pada pintu itu rusak. Dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan. Semuanya masih lengkap. Benda-benda yang Natsu dan Happy kumpulkan dulu, masih tersimpan di dalam rumah kecil mereka. Hanya … kini debu telah menghiasi dan menutupi setiap benda di sana.

Lucy kembali melangkah semakin dalam masuk. Hingga sebuah kertas yang tertempel pada dinding menyita perhatiannya. Lucy memincingkan matanya, ia tersentak ketika melihat ada namanya pada kertas itu!

Lucy berlari dan menyambar kertas yang tertempel pada dinding itu. Ini bukan hanya sekedar kertas. Ini sebuah surat.

"_Kepada : Lucy Heartfillia/Luce/Si aneh/Luigi/ex-partner…_

_Ne, Luce. Jika kau membaca ini mungkin aku sedang berkelana untuk mencari ayah angkatku. Atau mungkin aku sudah tak ada. Aku tak menyangka hari ini.. kita bertengkar sehebat ini. sungguh Luce. aku tak sengaja. Waktu itu.. memang aku yang salah. _

_Sebenarnya aku mengikutimu ketika kau berjalan pulang.. hanya saja entah mengapa berat rasanya untuk mengucapkan kata 'maaf'._

_Aku juga tak menyangka.. hari dimana aku menyiapkan pesta.. untuk dapat menyatakan perasaanku.. ternyata malah menjadi hari yang paling kusesali. Sepertinya Sting lebih baik, ne Luce? _

_ Salam, _

_Natsu Dragneel"_

Lucy memeluk surat yang ada pada tangannya. Ternyata pesta yang diadakan saat itu.. bukan Master yang membuatnya.. tapi Natsu!

"N-Natsu.. t-tidak bodoh… yang kubutuhkan hanya kau.. maafkan aku…." Lucy mengucapkan 'maaf' berulang-ulang. Air matanya hanya dapat terus mengalir dikedua pipinya. Lucy merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan bola ajaib yang ia dapat dari pria misterius itu.

Lucy menggenggam bola itu erat dan memejamkan mata "Kumohon! Bawa aku kembali! Bawa aku kembali pada… Natsu!"

_**Wuuuush!**_

Lucy kembali merasakan dirinya kembali diterpa oleh angin yang dahsyat! Saat ini ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Natsu! Dan mengatakan jika ia menyesal!

(...)

Hening. Itu yang Lucy rasakan. Lucy perlahan membuka matanya. Ia tersentak melihat sosok dihadapannya…

Natsu.

"Kalau kau memang suka pada sikap, Sting.." Natsu menahan kalimatnya "Sana. Jadikan dia _partnermu" _Ini… seperti kejadian yang sudah pernah terulang! Lucy masih terpaku ditempat. Ia harus menahan Natsu!

Tanpa memperdulikan berpuluh pasang mata yang menatapnya. Lucy berlari dan menarik lengan Natsu, lalu ia memeluknya—sangat erat. Membuat pemuda berambut merah muda itu seketika _blushing._

"L-Luce?"

"M-Maafkan aku.. aku terlalu emosi. Kumohon jangan pergi" Lucy membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Natsu.

"Hihihi.." Lucy mendengar Natsu tertawa kecil "Memangnya aku ingin kemana?" Tanyanya.

Lucy menatap wajah Natsu yang berubah sumeringah. Menampakan cengiran khasnya. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Tidak tanpamu. Juga… tidak akan pergi, jika kau tak _menerimaku_?" Natsu tersenyum malu-malu.

Terdengar sorak-sorak anggota guild mereka.

"Go! Natsu!"

"Lu-chan! Terima saja!"

"Bunny-girl… Salamander cukup baik, Gi hee"

"Hime! Kali ini kau kulepaskan pada Natsu!"

"Hahaha! Cukup lama Flamehead!"

Setelah itu semakin banyak orang yang menyoraki mereka.

Lucy tersipu malu, sebelum mengangguk pelan "Tentu" dengan begitu Natsu berteriak "AYO KITA BERPESTA DENGAN _MAKNA_ YANG SESUNGGUHNYA!"

"_HIDUP NALU!" _Sorak semuanya.

"**Masa depan yang cerah… sudah menanti kami!"**

**.**

**.**

** Jadi bagaimana minna ^^ hehe RnR yaaa. Mungkin aku bisa buat sequel-nya :3**


End file.
